


please stay

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, M/M, pls protect chan from any harm whatsoever, woochan aka the mitochondria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: woojin takes chan home





	please stay

**Author's Note:**

> no comment, im a mess.

woojin wondered along the corridor of the building, moments before he unlocked the building door to escape the harsh cold wind which had a nip to it which would end up making your eyes water, walking through he shut the door after him and patted his jumper down from the splodges that had fallen from the clouds above.

simultaneously swinging the keys in one hand whilst looking at his phone he continued on walking, hearing a faint echo in his wake, surprisingly he came to found that the lights were still on, he came down here to practice the choreography chan had given him to try out but in all fairness it would've been helpful if hyunjin was here to at least help him seeing the boy was extremely determined and learnt it already.

he shut the practice room door behind him, hearing the gentle click of the hinge, he set his phone down on the side in the corner and set off, it wasnt exactly normal for him to come out on his own let alone go to the studio to practice.

woojin kept trailing off into thoughts about why the lights were on, normally the person in charge of that was the last person leaving the building and with the situation tonight it was the manager, he stopped dancing and went to catch a breath, he was sure he was the only one here at least, having knowledge that everyone was at the dorm.

he cooled himself down and walked around the building, figuring out the lights were coming from the little studio around the corner where the majority of them composed stuff a lot of the time, woojins eyebrows furrowed gently, no one would normally come to the studio at five in the morning especially when they'd already been in the studio to practice hours earlier, maybe someone never went home, woojin thought slowly.

woojin wouldnt bother in texting hyunjin or anyone else if no one was there at the dorm because hyunjin was already knocked out cold when woojin left with his head in jeongins lap whilst jeongin was becoming overly emotional at a scene in a drama he was watching, another point was that he was already stood outside the little studio room door, it would've been easier to peak his head in and see if anyone was there.

he gave a little knock and didnt hear a voice so he gently pushed open the door, it was more dimly lit than he thought it would be and he softly smiled at the sight infront of him.

chan had fallen asleep composing something is what he presumed, his little piano set beside him and the monitor of his computer was on, woojin walked towards him cautiously in case he woke him, he knew chan hadnt been sleeping very well again, due to being stressed out because of the comebacks and a somewhat production block, sometimes he'd fall asleep against woojins shoulder in the car on the way back from journeys, not daring to move just in case he woke him, it was almost like trying not to spook a deer, only in this instance chan was the deer.

chan had a fluffy blanket set on his lap and a warm coffee, which had gone cold long ago it seemed seeing as when he touched the mug it was cold and never generated some sort of warmth.

chans neck was set down and his chin rested on his own chest, the probability that he'd get a neck cramp was highly likely because woojin had no idea how long he'd been like this and normally being in that position caused stiff necks, at least thats what woojin experienced half the time.

as much as woojin wanted to let chan sleep soundly and with his potential stiff neck he needed to get him home because really it would be better to sleep on a proper bed than just in a chair plus woojin wanted to get him into an actual warm environment seeing the studio was cold and had no heating, the choreography and practice could wait for a while.

woojin gently patted chans back in hopes to coax him awake which didnt work at first as he received no acknowledgement in return to the soft gestures, he mentally sighed after a while seeing he couldnt wake chan up, he couldnt shout at him because it'd probably scare him awake and he'd end up punching woojin like last time thinking he was an attacker, which is something he's thankfully learnt from seeing he basically got strangled by a half asleep chan.

woojin gently poked him in the sides several times, a risky move to not wake up chan who would probably become grumpy and not in the mood to move let alone walk home, he was like a bear sometimes, moody and grouchy rarely but also the softest.

woojin stood at the side trying to think of a way as to try and wake chan up, he wasnt sure as to why he wasnt waking up in the first place but it would probably take a while, scratching his head he waited until a lightbulb struck, although this one smashed quickly seeing woojin would probably repel him if he tried to give him a piggyback home.

"wake up channie" woojin said jumpily, embracing his natural childish instinct to maybe somewhat annoy chan out of sleep, smacking chans knees which harshly but simultaneously gently would agitate him out of sleep, it somewhat worked slowly as chan let out a little grunt.

"ill hug you if you dont wake up" woojin sang sung in attempts to fully wake him, with that chans head shot up and he looked so tired, he held his forehead against his head which let woojin to assume he moved quickly so he got dizzy.

"you really hate me that much huh?" woojin stated, watching the younger boy persistently as he rubbed his eyes slowly, chan let out a big yawn and he focused in on woojin.

"no its just whenever i embrace you you dont actually let go of me." chan tutted, leaning his head on his hand and closing his eyes again, woojin peered on, he didnt actually have time to process the tired look on chans face until then, maybe it was because he'd just woke up but still he was concerned none the less.

"how long have you been asleep?" woojin asked on, kneeling down slowly and placing his hand on chans knees, concerned a bit.

"id only just dropped off i havent slept in like three days maybe." chan mumbled, almost incoherently but woojin managed to pick up on it, his eyes widening a little bit, he didnt realize he had went that long without sleep at all.

"thats concerning ...." he paused for a second. "well im going home so i thought id bring you with me." woojin said, standing up and watching chan sleepily gaze up at him, he smiled sadly at him.

"i love them but i dont wanna go home theyre all noisy at this hour." chan whined sadly, woojin understood completely why he was saying that because it was almost impossible to sleep when all the others did was fight each other and screaming would always erupt from the front area.

"i promise ill tell them to not make as much noise as they normally do, everyone else is really tired as well so you wont be the only one." woojin said, standing up and walking around to the back of chan, resting his chin gently on his head, whilst reaching a hand down to squish his cheeks together which would make a noot face, chan giggled gently, woojins attempts to make him smile a bit worked even though he was probably exhausted.

"fine" chan said, trying to get up but failing sadly, woojin went back round to pull him to his feet and he watched on as chan wobbled out of his studio like a penguin, he switched off the computer and switched everything else off in the room.

chan was waiting by the door, watching on as woojin went over to collect his stuff, collecting the keys and his phone and also his jacket, the dorm probably wasnt locked but woojin always bought keys with him just incase.

switching off the lights behind him they both climbed back up the steps onto the streets, it was cold and unfortunately raining, the big splodges of water droplets hit chan in the face and he covered his face with his hands, woojin looked over and chucked him his jacket so that chan could shield his face from the rain.

chan linked arms with woojin, needing some sort of anchor seeing going three days without sleep probably made him feel worn out and dizzy as fuck, woojin completely understood why.

chan was quiet on the way home, rarely doing anything but tightening his grip on woojins arm, chan started getting heavier and as they walked woojin felt chan lean on him more which made him instinctively think he was gonna topple over, which wasnt what was gonna happen but still he felt like it was gonna happen.

they got to the dorm and chan never let go of woojin as he routed through his pockets to try and find the keys, the door had been locked (probably by changbin) and woojin mentally sighed because all he wanted to do was get in and sleep, finally being able to fish the keys out he opened the door quietly and dragged chan in, they were soaked basically, chan being more shielded that woojin obviously, who didnt appreciate the cold unwanted shower that he was greeted by.

they both kicked their shoes off, and saw that no one was in the front area, minho was still awake though, reading at the kitchen table, minho heard the rustling of movement behind him and turned around, smiling but then it turning to a frown when his eyes gazed up towards chan, who was practically asleep standing up.

woojin shook his head slightly at chan to show he was in bad condition to say the least, and lead him towards the bedroom, luckily for them it wasnt a bunk bed anymore but it was also a risk for woojin getting kicked off seeing chan was restless in his sleep.

he let chan go and almost immediately chan threw off his jumper and his socks, leaving his jeans on and his white sleep shirt on which he peculiarly had on underneath, he almost fell on the bed to be honest, using every ounce of energy he had to snuggle under the covers and let the warmth seep into him.

woojin watched on as chan settled down, him also stripping down into the dry clothes that remained on his body, he himself sluggishly moved towards the bed, although not lying down straight away, he sat up against the headrest, he wanted chan to fall asleep before him so he knew for definite chan wouldnt go for a wonder when woojin fell asleep, although it seemed like it, this was chan and basically anything was possible with him.

a few ten minutes later and woojin looked over to see chan wasnt asleep but looking up at him, with tear filled eyes.?

"baby whats wrong?" woojin asked, slightly panicked, stroking a strand of hair out of his face to properly judge what was going on.

"nothing nothing" is all chan replied with, slowly shuffling closer to woojin to rest his head against his side, woojin sighed sadly and turned off his phone, shuffling down so his head was rested on a pillow.

"im just not used to you being like this." woojin said sadly, knowing that chan mostly kept every single emotion except happy inside his head, playing with his hair gently, chan gave way and moved closer into the touch that woojin was offering him. woojin was confused to say the least.

sighing heavily against woojins frame, woojin understood what chan meant, even though he hadnt spoken verbally, woojin was able to figure out that the leader of the group was exhausted and frustrated, woojin figured it was most likely that chan was just too tired to care about what he was doing anymore and just wanted to sleep.

"i get what you mean" is all woojin could reply with, woojin knew what chan must feel like when he himself would do this to him, woojin was used to people tucking themselves against him but he never expected to see chan like what he was right now, he was always a happy pill, then again not everyday was perfect and some days you needed someone to lean on and to hug, maybe chan felt that woojin was probably the only person to talk to about this, personally woojin thought changbin would be the perfect one, seeing that he always listened to people and was always able to give cuddles someone feels down.

"can you please stay here tonight?" chan asked quietly, waiting for woojin to respond.

"of course." woojin said, lightly ruffling chans hair and listening to the boy as he exhaled gently, calming down and becoming less tense knowing that someone would keep him company tonight.

woojin never got a reply from chan after that, he assumed chan had fell asleep, which was always a good thing, he had no idea when he would next wake up but woojin rested his head upon chans who was practically caged in against his chest, wrapping his arm around his head and gently playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

woojin at least hoped and wished that chan slept for ages just so he could keep him in his hold for longer and fuss over him when he woke up in the morning because that's what he always loved doing, he loved fussing over any of their members, seeing they were all practically his kids, with that woojin closed his eyes as well, the consummation of sleep overcoming him.

**Author's Note:**

> stan woochan


End file.
